


Liar, Liar

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liar, liar, robes on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

A vindictive streak ran through Hermione, bisecting Gryffindor nobility and connecting temper to cleverness. Snape long admired it, starting when he discovered her blackmail of Rita Skeeter. He didn’t, of course, expect to be on the receiving end.

Long fingers flicked open the envelope thoughtlessly. They owled regularly when apart. Fine powder puffed out, settling on him. He sniffed the substance before reading the note, which was short and succinct.

> _Potions conference, my arse. I saw you with her._
> 
> _Liar liar robes on fire._

Understanding of the childish line flared as smoke curled from his robes, powder setting them alight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for grangersnape100 for the "robes on fire" challenge.


End file.
